What you've given me
by Umino Saki
Summary: Akko and Diana are secretly dating each other, but this forces the latter to confront some ugly truths about herself.
1. A Difficult Couple

**The new Little Witch Academia TV series is a literal dream come true for me. I loved the first OVA back during Anime Mirai 2012, and was so stoked when Enchanted Parade was released! Now that the anime is finally a thing, I figured there should be more fanfiction for it. _Especially_ for Diakko/Dianakko!**

 **By the way, anyone who recognizes me on tumblr would know this is technically the third story I've written thus far, but I have my reasons for releasing this one first.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

 **What you've given me**

 **Chapter 1. A Difficult Couple**

"Dianaaaaaaaaa. I'm bored. Let's do something fun!"

"Studying for the exam takes priority."

"Ehhhh? But you've read through that chapter a hundred times already!"

" _Five times_ , Akko. I never miss my quota of ten, and I'm not about to start now."

Luna Nova's ace and fool were seated side by side within the library's most secluded area; a single table surrounded by numerous bookshelves and nothing else. This was Diana's favourite spot for studying, absent from all manner of noise and distractions.

At least, it used to be before she and Akko began dating in secret.

"Boooo. You're no fun. I hate you," Akko pouts, turning her head away.

Diana merely chuckled at her attempt to provoke her. "No you don't. Now allow me to finish."

She was always studious, or so she believes. Her reputation and name often required she keep up appearances. At least with Akko she doesn't need to keep a straight face, figuratively and literally.

"Hmmm..." A sly grin forms on Akko's lips. "Hey Diana!"

"For the last time, Akko, I'm-"

Akko doesn't let her finish as she dives in for a kiss. No less than a second after their lips joined, Diana recoils backwards in embarrassment.

"A-A-Akko! W-what are you doing?" she stuttered, her face red to her ears. "This is a library! What if someone sees us?"

Akko gives her a reassuring smile. "Relax, you worry too much."

"I _was_ relaxed. Gosh..." Diana shakes her head, returning to her studies.

Unfortunately, she felt her concentration waning. Words were becoming a jumbled mess before her eyes. Unable to quell her pounding heart any further, she hesitantly closes her book to face the still grinning Akko. Diana embraces her without a second thought, completely giving in to desire.

"W-whoa, Diana! It's not like you to be so rough!" Akko teases.

"You would do well to shut your mouth this instant."

"Make me."

Diana responds in kind, pulling Akko into a kiss that was deeper and more passionate than the one earlier. Several thoughts were racing through her mind as she was enjoying Akko's taste.

Thoughts about how she loves a girl.

How that girl was Akko of all people.

How she can't let anybody know.

How ashamed her family would be.

How Akko could see right through her.

And how her worries were melting away by the second.

Akko was the first to break the kiss, her expression a mix of concern and comfort as she looked into Diana's eyes.

"Diana..."

"Akko, I-I..."

A nearby voice was suddenly calling out Diana's name, causing her to shove Akko away in panic. She spun around to spot her roommates walking out from behind a bookcase.

"Ah, Diana! There you are!" Hannah exclaimed as she and Barbara ran up to their leader. "We've been searching everywhere for you!"

"We figured you'd be in the library studying... wait, is that Akko?"

The fear gripped Diana's chest as the girl lying on the floor spoke.

"I was, er, sleeping. Yeah, that's it! Sleeping! On the floor. The library is really quiet, y'know?"

Diana buried her face in her hands. She shouldn't have expected anything other than an Akko-like answer.

Hannah and Barbara exchanged glances before sneering at Akko like they usually do.

"Well, I guess even classes are too boring to sleep in now!"

"Did _Chariot_ , like, sleep in the library as well?"

Before Akko could do anything reckless, Diana stood from her seat to face her giggling teammates. She shot a furious look, silencing them in a heartbeat.

"In case the two of you haven't noticed, this is a library. If you girls prefer to display such frivolous behaviour, then please do so elsewhere. Am I understood?"

"Y-y-y-yes Diana!" the two girls both stuttered in unison.

"Good. Now leave me to study in peace," Diana lied, averting her eyes from her teammates.

She felt a tinge of guilt as she heard them scamper off; Diana never liked intimidating people like that, especially when it's her best friends.

Realizing that Akko was still on the floor, she quickly knelt down beside her. The brunette's expression was unreadable.

"Akko! I'm very sorry for pushing you earlier." Diana was faltering, her usual formality receding from her voice. "I panicked, and before I realized it I, I might have hurt you again. Please forgive me..."

Bracing for a verbal response, a pair of hands cupped her cheeks instead. Her eyes met with Akko's, whose expression was warm and understanding. There was a hint of sorrow in her voice, however.

"Diana, it's okay! I'm not hurt. You don't have to apologize, because I know it's hard on you too." Akko inched closer to pull Diana into a comforting hug. "With your family and reputation and all that complicated stuff, it can't be helped."

She felt Diana return the embrace, her head resting on Akko's shoulder.

Ever since the two became a couple, they've gotten close enough to share their insecurities. This made Akko happy, yet it still ached her to see Diana like this. She wished her girlfriend could share her worries with people other than herself.

They broke apart a moment later, Diana steadily regaining her composure.

"Once again, I apologize for my behaviour earlier. It was neither my intention to injure or inconvenience you in any way."

"C'mon, I just said I was fine!" Akko grabbed Diana by the hands, lifting them both to their feet. "I'm used to falling on my butt, anyway."

Diana shook her head. "Even so, it is unreasonable for you to have to put up with my selfishness."

"But I'm like that too," Akko reminded, giving a sheepish smile. "Sooooo, you can think of it as payback! For all the trouble _I_ cause you. Besides..."

Her eyes glanced off to the side.

"Anyone would be embarrassed dating the academy's dunce..."

Those words sent a sharp pang through Diana's chest.

"Akko, that's not-"

The sound of falling books cut her off. They looked for the source of the noise, spotting Akko's teammates from behind a nearby bookcase.

Lotte chuckled nervously as she scrambled for her books.

"U-um, we were just passing by..."

"In this _dank corner_ of the library?" Sucy mocked, ostensibly unconcerned about being caught. "Good one, Lotte."

"Sucy!"

Diana felt her face getting hot. She knew Akko's teammates were already aware of their relationship, no thanks to Akko and much to the blonde's dismay. Nonetheless, shame was clawing at her from the prospect the two might've witnessed everything.

On the other hand, Akko didn't seem the least bit worried as she gathered her things. She gave Diana a peck on the cheek before rushing over to her friends.

" _A-A-Akko!_ "

"He he! I gotta go now! See you tomorrow, Diana!"

With that, the red team was gone. Akko was cheerfully dragging her friends along without a care in the world. But Diana was no fool. She recognized when someone was masking their sadness.

It was the same mask she wore herself, after all.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. The Red Team

**So, it turns out that** **I've written much, MUCH more than I initially expected. Soooooo this 2 chapter story is now a whooping 5 chapters!**

 **God, I hope the next episode doesn't suffer from the introduction of male characters. =~=**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. The Red Team**

 _Bee-bee-bee-beep! Bee-bee-bee-beep! Beep-bee-bee-beep!_

Akko flopped an arm out of bed, flailing for her pumpkin-shaped clock.

Lotte groaned from the noise. "Akko... turn it off... You know Sucy doesn't like... waking up this early..."

"I'm... trying..." Akko mumbled beneath the sheets.

The alarm suddenly stopped blaring. A confused Akko peeked up from her sheets to find a ghoulish figure hovering above her. Sucy's visible eye was piercing Akko's soul.

"Try _harder_."

What followed that morning was inescapable suffering for Akko at the hands of Sucy. Meanwhile, Lotte simply got dressed and cleaned up for the day ahead.

The three then left for the cafeteria, chatting about all manner of things at their usual spot.

"...And then Jasminka _threw_ Constanze through the goal ring!" Akko excitedly shared. "It was amazing!"

"But isn't that dangerous? I sure hope Constanze is okay..." Lotte fretted.

Sucy shrugged at the thought. "Knowing her, she's probably inspired to make a catapult or something."

"Probably!" Akko laughed.

Their conversation settled down for a brief moment, allowing Akko to have a glance around the cafeteria. She was obviously looking for Diana, the other two thought, although they chose not to say it out loud. Instead, Sucy decided to address the elephant in the room.

"So, about yesterday in the library," she saw Akko tense her shoulders, "could you explain what that was all about?"

"Sucy!" Lotte called out.

"What? Don't tell me it wasn't bothering you either."

Before Lotte could respond, Akko finally spoke.

"Oh, that? That was just... how should I put it..."

Akko was twiddling her fingers, unsure of how to respond. She ultimately decided on a question.

"Hey, uh... do you two think that I'm... good enough... for Diana?"

Her eyes were shut from embarrassment, not feeling entirely confident of the words exiting her mouth.

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by Lotte's reassuring smile and Sucy's dumbfounded expression.

"Huh? _That's_ what you were worried about?"

Lotte leaned in to place her hands on Akko's. "Akko, you're more than just 'good enough'. You're perfect for her! You of all people should know that."

"In fact," Sucy paused to stroke her chin, "the better question is whether or not _Diana_ is good enough for you."

"Sucy!"

"I'm just saying. I mean, Akko _is_ like our precious child," joked the violet witch.

Akko shot daggers at her, ignoring the blush on Lotte's face. "You're not my dad, Sucy."

She took a moment to recompose herself before following up on her earlier question.

"I'm glad you both believe all that. But Diana... she's from a rich family! And I'm... I'm just a..." she trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

Both Lotte and Sucy exchanged glances before turning to their teammate again.

"If your social standing is the biggest hurdle..." the latter began.

"...Then you'll just have to work harder to achieve your dream!"

Akko was staring at her teammates now, slightly confused at their statement.

Sucy sighed and began explaining. "Think about it; Shiny Chariot was popular amongst audiences of all classes, including the rich folk. Assuming you could pull it off, who in their right of mind would refuse such a famous idol into their family?"

Lotte shot a glare before turning back to Akko. "Ignoring the 'assuming' part, as long as you continue to work hard for your dream, you won't have to worry about anything!"

"Except for a possible breakup."

"Sucy!"

Their words of encouragement were slowly restoring Akko's lost confidence, especially whenever they mentioned Shiny Chariot's name.

"D-do you guys really mean it?"

Sucy shrugged. "Hey, you're hearing this from _me_."

"True." Akko couldn't resist a chuckle.

"Have you tried talking to Diana?" Lotte asked. "I think she would appreciate you being honest about all this."

"I have thought about it, but I'm scared of what she might say. A-and I don't want her to think I'm being selfish."

"Even though she's supposed to be your _girlfriend_?" Sucy pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

That comment broke Akko from her worries, her spirit reinvigorating all of a sudden.

"...You're right. You're right! Oh, why am I getting all mopey about this? Diana must be having an even harder time than I am! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she repeated while slapping her face.

Lotte attempted to calm her loud friend to no avail. "A-Akko, that's good and all, but can you please keep it down? Everyone's watchin-"

"In fact...!" Akko was no longer listening as she jumped from her seat. Her eyes were twinkling as she threw a fist into the air. "I just thought of a brilliant idea!"

The brunette dashed from the table, nearly knocking over some nearby students. She stopped once to wave back to her teammates before taking off again.

"Thanks Lotte! Sucy! Everything's gonna be fine now!"

After the two watched her disappear, Sucy gave her remaining teammate a sly grin.

"I wonder what hair-brained scheme is she up to now?"

"I can't believe you sometimes," Lotte hissed.

"I think you can considering how often you said my name. In fact, maybe _we_ should try this dating thing, too."

Her almost casual suggestion threw off the now flustered Lotte.

"S-S-S-Sucy!"

"My point exactly."

The bespectacled witch struggled to form a coherent rebuttal, much to the other girl's amusement. Refusing to make a bigger fool of herself, she quickly grabbed her tray and walked off.

It was quite charming to see the normally shy and compassionate girl so frustrated, Sucy thought. But there would be time for that later.

For now, she had to pray that whatever Akko was cooking up wouldn't bring Diana and the whole academy down in flames.

* * *

 **A/N: I originally planned for Akko's interactions with her teammates to be brief, but then I jumped aboard SS Sulotte. So, yeah. Lol.**

 **Please review!**


	3. The Blue Team

**I need sleep. Why the hell am I writing and editing dank fanfiction past midnight? I need to get my priorities together.**

 **Speaking of which, did anybody ask for a fresh helping of ANGST? I DID. YAY.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3. The Blue Team**

Diana was always an early riser, and the same held true for Sunday mornings. Like usual, Hannah and Barbara were still soundly asleep on their bunk beds, the former snoring quite loudly.

As she sat up to stretch her arms, memories from the day before were flooding back.

The warmth she felt from kissing Akko.

The bliss she experienced in Akko's arms.

The hurt in Akko's eyes when she was pushed away.

It was Diana who pushed her away.

It had been a simple act, but it hurt nonetheless. Especially as it wasn't the first time that happened either.

Back when they shared their first kiss, Diana believed she knew what they were getting into. Where had she miscalculated?

As a Cavendish, she was supposed to excel at _everything_. Every day, she would stifle her inclinations and don a mask called 'perfection'. Maintaining a secret affair should've been child's play by comparison.

Except it was anything but.

A mask wasn't difficult to wear if one became it. As for a secret relationship? It was never quite as simple as 'becoming'. You couldn't 'become' a secret lover; it was an entirely separate identity one had to make from their 'true' self.

It was different for Diana. Whenever she was with Akko, she _was_ her true self. But her true self - who she really was - clashed with who she needed to _be_.

So while she chose not to lie to Akko anymore, she was now lying to everyone else - her teammates, her family, and the entire academy. All to protect her reputation. All to protect Diana Cavendish; the perfect, pure-blooded witch of Luna Nova.

Diana felt sick to her stomach. Did she really value her social standing more than she did Akko? Was it her fault the girl now wore a fake smile?

"Diana?"

Her thoughts screeched to halt. She saw Barbara emerging from her sheets with a yawn.

"You're up earlier than usual. Did you get much sleep last- D-Diana?! Are you crying?!"

Her voice raised all of a sudden, causing Hannah to jump out of bed.

"Huh? Diana what now...?"

The blonde witch brought her hands up and felt wet streaks running down her face.

"T-this is... I-I..."

A wave of sorrow stuck her all at once. She turned away as her sobs grew more noticeable.

Wasting no time, Hannah and Barbara were soon seated on either side of her.

"Why are you crying? Did something bad happen?"

"Please talk to us, Diana. Is there anything we can do?"

"Girls, I-I assure you... t-this is none of y-your concern..." Diana muttered between uneven breaths.

"This totally concerns us!" Barbara proclaimed unexpectedly.

Their leader was taken aback. Even Hannah was surprised at her friend's outburst.

"We're teammates, aren't we? Of course we'd be concerned if one of us was hurt! S-so, um... what I'm trying to say is..."

"Let us help you, Diana," Hannah interjected. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Diana was at a loss of words. She had no idea how to respond to such kindness. She usually kept them at a distance, even when she never meant to. As such, casual interaction between the three had typically been of the awkward, stilted sort.

But at this moment, whatever distance that existed between them vanished entirely. They were being the friends they always hoped they could be.

Touched by the two's concern over her wellbeing, Diana finally opened her heart.

"Hannah, Barbara... the truth is, I am having a... a secret affair..."

Her teammates blinked at each other in mild shock.

"Was that why you were crying?" Barbara questioned.

Diana shook her head. "The person I am seeing... well, she is a commoner... and a girl." Her voice wavered as she spoke. "I was... I _am_ afraid to be seen with her... and because of my selfishness, I... I hurt her."

She was expecting them to overreact, but was met with a group hug instead.

"Oh Diana," Hannah soothed, "we could've helped you if we knew sooner."

"I-I know, but I was afraid..."

"But there's nothing to be afraid of!" Barbara proclaimed. "Dating girls is totally normal. I mean, Hannah and I-"

She was met with a swift elbow to the stomach, Hannah giving her the stink eye.

Diana looked up to face her friends. "A-are you two really okay with this? Even though someone like myself is seeing a commoner?"

"Why does that matter? Commoner or not, who you love is who you love, right?" Barbara beamed.

"Yeah! Besides, you're Diana Cavendish! Whoever you're dating must be happiest person in the world!" Hannah followed up.

Diana giggled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She then pulled her friends into another hug.

"Hannah, Barbara. Thank you."

They smiled at her, and Diana couldn't help but do the same.

After what seemed like forever, the three roommates broke finally apart. Since Diana was feeling better, Barbara figured it was time to address the obvious.

"So, um- who's the lucky girl?"

"Barbara!" Hannah shouted as she smacked her.

"Ow! Okay, okay, maybe this isn't the best time-"

"Akko," their leader said flatly. "Atsuko Kagari."

"Eh?"

Hannah and Barbara were processing what they just heard. Their next response came as no surprise.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?"

The blue team eventually left their room for breakfast. Amongst all the chatter, Diana was feeling much more relieved than she had been in weeks. It felt like she had left behind most of her fears and worries. But not all of them. Not yet. There was something she still needed to do first.

She glanced over the cafeteria, hoping to catch a glimpse of Akko, but only saw her teammates at their usual spot.

Diana was slightly saddened, but assured herself that there was still tomorrow. She could do what she needed to do then. Even if it meant scorn or disapproval from her peers and parents, it was a small price to make things right. To stop living in regret.

Moreover, she no longer desired their approval. Her closest friends had already excepted her. That was the only approval she really needed.

* * *

 **A/N: I entertained the idea of Hannah and Barbara being canon gays, but the episode 6 preview all but washed away that possibility. Eh, whatever. That's what fanfic writers are for. ^w^**

 **Please review!**


	4. A Long Day

**Oh. My. GOD. I am finally done and releasing this chapter!**

 **It's been an interesting past few episodes, hasn't it been? With the Sucy episode, Finding Professor Pisces, undead hijinks, and the possibility of a forced romantic subplot...**

 **...Yeeaaaaaah, I'm not too happy about that last bit. ^^;**

* * *

 **Chapter 4. A Long Day**

" _Metamorphose Faciesse!_ "

Students were lined up for the practical examination. After an arduous hour spent staring at test papers, it was taking every bit of Akko's willpower to conjure the spell from her wand. Within seconds, she managed to transform a mouse into a small bird.

"I-it worked? It worked! I did it! Yay!"

This feat astonished everyone as much as it did the caster. It wasn't too long ago that Akko sported an array of animal features from the attempt.

As murmurs of awe and disbelief filled the lecture hall, Diana's voice was the first to address Akko directly.

"Of course you did. It was the natural outcome given your consistent effort and hard work."

"Thanks Diana! That really means a lot coming from you!" Akko smiled bashfully.

Diana's acknowledgement left most of their classmates speechless, but she chose to ignore them for now. She was far more curious about Akko's demeanour; if something was troubling the giddy girl, then she was doing a flawless job hiding it.

No less than a second after the exam ended, Akko swiftly gathered her things and dashed out the door. Diana could barely react as she heard the brunette crash throughout the hallway. Confounded, she tapped on Lotte's shoulder from below her.

"Hmm? Diana?"

"Pardon me. Could you be so kind as to explain why Akko was in such a rush?" Diana asked. "There was a matter I wished to discuss with her alone."

"My, aren't you being bold, Miss Cavendish," Sucy teased.

"Just answer my question." Diana did her best to ignore the snickering of her own teammates.

Sucy exchanged glances with her bespectacled friend, both unsure of how exactly to respond. This prompted Diana to speak further.

"Just so you two are aware, my teammates now share knowledge of myself and Akko. There is no further need to withhold information for their sakes."

Lotte and Sucy shared another look before responding in shock.

"Huh?!"

* * *

"So, the both of you are really okay with all this?"

The two teams were conversing just outside the Memorial Tree's resting place. Lotte, unable to keep her worry in check, was bombarding Hannah and Barbara with question after question.

"For the last time, _yes_!" Barbara heaved in exasperation. "You're such a worrywart, you know that?"

"I-it's just that you're, well, you both are, um-"

"You two are assholes," spoke up Sucy.

"Sucy!"

"I _think_ they're assholes."

The violet witch smirked at Lotte, whose hand was slapped against her forehead.

Meanwhile, Hannah spoke up in offence. "How rude! We're not _that_ mean!"

"Oh no, punching Akko in the eye was clearly an act of friendship," Sucy retorted.

"Technically, I just pinched her cheek. Barbara punched her in the eye."

"Hey!" Barbara was about to confront her accusing friend before Diana raised her voice.

" _Enough_." Diana turned to face Lotte and Sucy, promptly addressing the latter.

"I do not condone my friends' behaviour towards Akko. We've already discussed that matter. However, as they are still my friends, I will not allow you insult them the way you just did."

"Diana!" Hannah and Barbara gushed over their leader's kindness.

"My first point remains, however," Diana continued, her hardened gaze shifting back to her teammates. Their expressions were quickly fraught with guilt.

Sucy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mince words, but you're right. My apologies."

"Apology accepted."

Lotte sighed in relief, and then gave her friend a soft, almost playful smile.

"Wow, I guess you _can_ be sorry after all."

"Don't get used to it."

With the current dispute done and over with, Diana cleared her throat to signal the next topic at hand.

"Now then, shall I return to my initial inquiry before we become sidetracked even further? What exactly is Akko doing that warranted her immediate departure after class?"

Lotte and Sucy looked at one another before answering in unison.

"We don't know."

"...Huh?" Diana was visibly confounded. "Come again?"

"Akko didn't tell us anything," Lotte clarified. "She said she had an idea, but that was about it."

"Probably has something to do with the library incident a couple days ago," Sucy noted.

Diana winced, those memories flooding back in her mind. So did her teammates as they recalled their part during that event.

"...Was she upset?"

"She was for a bit," Lotte answered.

"Mostly at herself, though."

Diana bit her lip following Sucy's comment. "I'm sorry. Akko wasn't at fault for what transpired then."

"But Diana, neither were you!" Hannah burst out.

Barbara was nodding earnestly in agreement. "Yeah! It was our fault that time. We didn't know you two were dating."

Diana shook her head. "But that was not the first time I pushed her away."

Lotte placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We don't blame you, Diana. Not many people are faced with the same burdens you have, especially with a family as prominent as yours. We understand why you acted the way you did."

"It's just as they said. You're overthinking things," Sucy said matter-of-factly. "If Akko was here, she wouldn't want you to blame yourself. None of us do."

Diana was slightly flustered as she glanced at everyone around her.

"M-my, you are all too kind... thank you, everyone."

Diana then shifted her attention towards Sucy, with a look of mild curiosity.

"I must say, though, I wasn't expecting you to offer such words of comfort, Miss Manbavaran."

"Eh, I just see things for how they are," Sucy stated, her expression unchanged. "No need for the angst. This isn't some poorly-written novel."

Her last comment had Lotte laugh nervously, who then addressed her teammate with a disbelieving tone. "T-that wasn't intended to be a jab at Night Fall, was it?"

"...No it wasn't?" Sucy responded unconvincingly.

The snickering witch soon found herself shielding from an upset Lotte, whose arms were pounding flimsily at her.

"Suuuuuucyyyy! You promised not to make fun of Night Fall!"

Diana found herself giggling alongside her teammates, feeling at ease. But before they could relish in the moment any further, they heard a frantic voice from the distance.

"Dianaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The entourage watched as their purple-haired classmate, Avery, scrambled in front of them, gasping for air.

"Exam... out... A-Akko..." she sputtered between breaths.

Diana perked upon hearing her girlfriend's name.

"Miss Avery, please calm yourself," she said, kneeling down before the panicking girl. "Now, what is this about Akko?"

Avery took a moment to collect herself before looking up to Diana.

"T-the exam results are out!"

Diana raised an eyebrow. "This soon?"

"Professor Pisces was marking."

The silence that followed dwelled on everyone for a moment.

"...Makes sense," Sucy uttered incredulously.

Deciding not to ponder the thought any more, Diana shook her head and continued her questioning.

"And what exactly does this have to do with Akko?"

"Did she fail?" Lotte asked worriedly.

"No! It's that... j-just, follow me!" stammered Avery, grabbing Diana by the arm. "It'd be better if I showed you!"

She then dashed off, dragging a confused Diana along. The others wasted no time following in tow.

* * *

"No way."

Sucy was staring wide-eyed at the bulletin board above her. Displayed in elegant embroidery were the top fifty exam scores.

The enormous class sizes of Luna Nova meant that half the student body may never see their name among the fifty. As far as most were concerned, though, that was perfectly normal.

What wasn't normal was seeing 'Atsuko Kagari' plastered up there. Forty-ninth place - just barely making the top fifty, but a miraculous development nonetheless given the individual in question.

"T-t-that's impossible!" both Hannah and Barbara said in unison, their hands intertwined in terror.

Lotte, on the other hand, could barely contain her excitement. "That's amazing! Is this what Akko meant when she said she had an idea?"

"Somehow, I doubt this is it," retorted Sucy. "Any plan of Akko's is bound to end with some sort of trouble."

Diana nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Although, everyone here seems plenty troubled already."

Just as she said, the crowd of students around the board were exploding from Akko's presence among the ranks. Some were flabbergasted; others were absolutely livid; and there were several with much more emotional responses.

"It's over! My life is over!" sobbed one such student.

"You still got an 'A', right? That's still better than most!"

"But I did worse than Akko! _Akko_!"

"She must've cheated! That's the only way she even passed!"

Their overdramatized cries and accusations were aggravating Diana to no end, her fingers bundling into fists as her nails dug into her palms. In her mind, she knew she couldn't afford to lose face here, but every passing second of insults and animosity flung at her girlfriend's name was trying her patience.

Luckily, Sucy took notice.

"You don't seem the least bit surprised by this."

Her question broke Diana from her trance, her previously enraged expression slowly becoming a confident smirk as she faced her friends.

"But of course. Akko has grown significantly since the day she first enrolled here. There was never a doubt in my mind that she would eventually succeed. As well..." She paused for second to consider her next words. "I... I've always believed in her. I know she'll become a splendid witch one day."

"Diana..." her teammates both said softly, ashamed by their own lack in faith.

"I think Akko would be thrilled to hear that, Diana," Lotte giggled.

Diana blushed, looking away in embarrassment. But just like before, the group's attempts to relish this moment was spoiled by a loud, excited voice heading for the crowd.

"Heeeeey! Did you all hear? Akko is outside! On the roof!"

Upon hearing the news, the two teams immediately rushed for the courtyard, leaving behind the shocked murmurs of their classmates.

Once outside, they quickly scanned their surroundings before catching a glimpse of a figure upon the rooftops. Lo and behold, Akko was sporting her signature, goofy smile as she stood triumphantly, a box in one hand and her Shiny Rod in the other.

"A-Akko?" Lotte asked nervously, as though the girl in question could hear her from high up there. "Is that the Shiny Rod she's holding?"

"My goodness, this breaks at least eleven on-campus regulations!" Diana rubbed her temples in vexation, her inner honor student screaming from every fibre. "Whatever is that girl up to?"

Sucy grinned mischievously, excitement filling her voice. "If I had to guess, _trouble_."

* * *

 **A/N: I only just realized that the majority of this fic has Akko and Diana _not_ being with each other.**

 **Hmm, looks like I'll have to remedy that next chapter. Which is also the last chapter!**

 **Gah, I still need to curb my Warframe addiction somehow =.=**

 **Please review!**


End file.
